ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Aquatic Sanctuary
This is the page where you can leave any suggestions or comments on my booster set, Aquatic Snactuary. Please view the set before making a suggestion to get a general idea of what type of card to put in the set Arachobia 10:21, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Sure I will help. I will make some cards, except i would not be able to draw them. I wish the creator would make Eria-the Water Charmer confront the Gagagigo(latest form)lol--Oooxp 02:39, 17 February 2009 (UTC)Oooxp Hey, in a set of 80 cards, how much secret rares, ultra rares, super rares, rares and common are you supposed to have? I think the Aquatic Sanctuary might have too many. Oooxp 00:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC)Oooxp Are you the one who made the Weirdling Cards? They need pictures. Oooxp 01:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC)Oooxp Ok, I can see why you do not have time to make cards. Whenever you have time, you could add in more cards. I think the set will be full in or month or so. Also good luck with your studying.Oooxp 15:18, 29 March 2009 (UTC)Oooxp So, what do you think of card #70, the field card?01:53, 16 April 2009 (UTC)Oooxp ool. The idea of accumulating effects of cards in the graveyard is nice and I've considered using it in other cards, and have. Although the types of decks you could build with the sheer amount of replacement Umi cards could lead to some with too many Umi's :P Good thing yours doesn't count towards total deck limit. I think, however, that we seem to have a hell of alot of Umi's but not enough cards to use their effect, we're still relying too much on the Levia - Dragon's. Perhaps we should try introduce some other water monsters that can take advantage of having Umi on the field or sending it to the graveyard, or perhaps even Umiruka instead? That way we can also help get them into the graveyard for the stacking effect. Arachobia 11:39, 16 April 2009 (UTC) sure, unfortunately, i got this message a little to late, now there is only one slot left. Since this was the booster you made. I guess I will follow your decision. probably make a card that whose effect requires "Umi" or "umiiruka" to be sent to the graveyard. Before I made the last card, i will check this page first for any of your suggestions. 02:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC)Oooxp okay, i am ready to make my last card, hope you like it, i try to make it as good as possible, but not cheesy. 02:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC)Oooxp The set is now complete, so what do we do now? 02:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC)Oooxp Sorry it's taken me so long to get back. Been offline for about 2 weeks. Thanks for all your assistance with AQS. I really like some of your cards effects, and even if you got the message late you cards still compliment the set well. The simple answer is that we should now make the set look more professional, set up a proper booster card table, check rulings, general clean up, etc. Arachobia 06:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) On a less tasking note, I think we should use some of the cards in this set in a Water structure deck. Let me knwo what you think and any suggestions for a name or good cards to put into it. Arachobia 07:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) My suggestions Monsters 21 1x Levia-Dragon Daedalus 3x Warrior of Atlantis 3x Mother Grizzly 1x Abyss Soldier 1x Barricade Protector (see booster) 1x Amphibious Bugroth Mk-3 2x Amphibious Bugroth MK-4 (see booster) 1x Liquid Creature Ihapos (see booster) 1x Thief of the Swamps (see booster) 1x Mobius the Frost Monarch 1x Broken Mirror from the Sand (see booster) 1x Slumbering Leviathan (see booster) 1x Entangling Algae (see booster) 1x Daedalus Invocator (See booster) 1x Provoked Swordfish (see booster) Magics 15 2x A legendary Ocean 1x Water Gate- The World Ocean (see booster) 1x Pot of Avarice 1x Return of the Ocean (see booster) 1x Level Limit Area B 1x Relentless Cascade (see booster) 2x Salvage 1x Mystical Space Typhoon 1x Attribute Exclusion (see booster) 1x Shifting of the Water 1x Monster Reborn 1x Terraforming 1x Smashing Ground Traps 5 1x Gravity Bind 1x Torrential Tribute 1x Dust Tornado 2x Hidden Under Water (see booster) *i am still working on it so overtime, it would change. To test how it would work, i would proxy the cards and try them out. Let me know how it goes, but it looks decent already. I've changed rescue at sea from common to ultra rare because I think the effect is a bit too good for a common. Hope you don't mind. Arachobia 06:34, 23 May 2009 (UTC) yea its ok, These are the latest changes in the structure deck Monsters 21 1x Levia-Dragon Daedalus 3x Warrior of Atlantis 3x Mother Grizzly 1x Abyss Soldier 1x Barricade Protector (see booster) 1x Star Boy 1x Mermaid Knight 1x Amphibious Bugroth MK-4 (see booster) 1x Liquid Creature Ihapos (see booster) 1x Thief of the Swamps (see booster) 1x Giga Gagagigo 1x Broken Mirror from the Sand (see booster) 1x Slumbering Leviathan (see booster) 1x Entangling Algae (see booster) 1x Daedalus Invacator (See booster) 1x Provoked Swordfish (see booster) 1x Penguin Soldier Magics 13 2x A legendary Ocean 1x Water Gate- The World Ocean (see booster) 1x Pot of Avarice 1x Return of the Ocean (see booster) 1x Level Limit Area B 1x Relentless Cascade (see booster) 1x Salvage 1x Mystical Space Typhoon 1x Attribute Exclusion (see booster) 1x Shifting of the Water 1x Monster Reborn 1x Umiiruka Traps 6 1x Gravity Bind 1x Torrential Tribute 1x Dust Tornado 1x Hidden Under Water (see booster) 2x Waboku -So the strategy i found out was 1. set mother grizzly face down. When it is attacked. Search your deck for a Daedalus Invocator, doing so, Levia-Dragon Daedalus will also go to your hand if it isn't already. To get rid of the opponent's magic and trap cards. 2. Use Broken Mirror of from the Sand, send from your hand one water monster and from your deck (advice is that one of them would be Liquid Creature- Ihapos). Also send a field card to the graveyard from your deck. In doing so, you can use Liquid Creatures- Ihapos effect to special summon a water monster from your hand. If you need a field card, use Amphibious Bugroth Mk-4 to find one. 3. Relentless Cascade and Barricade Protector help maintain field control. Protect your monsters with attribute exclusion. These are the strategies that seem to work best. There are other cards too that help, but these seem to be the most effective. You could try adjusting this sample if you want. Also I made slumbering leviathan only played when there is 4 or more water monsters in your graveyard, i did it because if it could be played instantly, it would be considered an instant dark hole, which people would consider pretty cheap. Its still pretty good. I hope you don't mind. -i also made some chagnes in some other cards such as the mk-4, broken mirror, water gate and many others to insure the cards work well, but not too powerfulOooxp 00:03, 24 May 2009 (UTC)Oooxp -I also think we should make this rule because to me, it seems that there are too much rare cards. I believe the booster should be limited to 2 secret rares, 8 Ultra rares 10 super rares 15 rares 45 common. That way, it would be consitant when getting a good card.Oooxp 00:25, 24 May 2009 (UTC)Oooxp My suggested names for the structure deck. Underwater Tactics Neo-Ocean Repelling from the Seas Sea Defenders The Ocean's Shrine Ocean's Splash Back Creatures of the Depths Return of the Ocean Strike of the Abyss exiles *this deck does a lot of defending. It can be quick at getting the right cards at times and slow. Numerous strategies with lots of versatile monsters. Water decks have been out in the dark for a long time, but if these cards are made, "Umi's" would be more favorable to play. "Umiiruka's" will experience some comeback. More field protections. Easier summoning the the levia-dragon daedalus, better drawing cards and also whole lot of water monsters effects. Good point about Slumbering Leviathan. It ties into the query about the overabundance of rares in this set. The problem was that this was the first set I made and I began lumping random, powerful cards I thought of into the set. I'm considering trimming down some of the non-water cards in it to make room for other water support which would also help balance the rarity problem. If we do that, though, please notify me of A) which card you propose we add (just make a page for it and we can link it on the page later) and B) what we should remove. I'll look at both and than I'll be able to at least move the link to the removed card to my user page or into another set. I'm hitting mid-year exams now, so I might not be adding much to the site for a while but I'll try stop in regularly to check this forum and my others. As for the names you proposed, I like Neo-Ocean and Return of the Ocean because it ties into the current trend with the TCG structure decks to revamp their older decks (Zombie World, Lord of Magician's, Rise of the Dragon Lord's) as well as your comment that water decks aren't as popular as they once were. This set and the deck should almost be viewed as an attempt to streamline what was once a very cool type of deck to play. Arachobia 20:25, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ok, feel free whenever you have time, i'll work on making the cards better. Also you can keep your Weirdling monsters because they seem to tie with another theme that people can make. For the solution, we do not have to necessarily remove and add cards. Some of them we could just change the rarity for example Muka Muka Caraspace. Many people would use many cards in their hand so it would not necessarily be very powerful. I believe that card should be common, but since you made it, you are entitle to do whatever you want with it. Monsters 21 1x Levia-Dragon Daedalus 3x Warrior of Atlantis 3x Mother Grizzly 1x Abyss Soldier 1x Barricade Protector (see booster) 1x Amphibious Bugroth Mk-3 2x Amphibious Bugroth MK-4 (see booster) 1x Liquid Creature Ihapos (see booster) 1x Thief of the Swamps (see booster) 1x Giga Gagagigo 1x Broken Mirror from the Sand (see booster) 1x Slumbering Leviathan (see booster) 1x Entangling Algae (see booster) 1x Daedalus Invacator (See booster) 1x Provoked Swordfish (see booster) 1x Crystal Seer Magics 12 2x A legendary Ocean 1x Water Gate- The World Ocean (see booster) 1x Pot of Avarice 1x Return of the Ocean (see booster) 1x Level Limit Area B 1x Relentless Cascade (see booster) 2x Salvage 1x Mystical Space Typhoon 1x Shifting of the Water 1x Monster Reborn 1x Umiiruka Traps 7 1x Gravity Bind 1x Torrential Tribute 1x Hidden Under Water (see booster) 2x Waboku 1x Scrap Iron Scarecrow Oooxp 23:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC)Oooxp ok, thanks to you, the booster looks professional, so what do we do now?Oooxp 23:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC)Oooxp I think we're done with the set now. Of course, if something comes up we can change it, but that's about it. The only thing that still needs to be done is pictures, which is not essential, but if you find any that look cool or appropriate, feel free to upload them. Arachobia 12:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I see. I wish we could find a good artist or something because original drawings are much better. Well i guess that is that, i hope someday, they pick this boosterOooxp 23:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Oooxp hey, this seems interesting, the new booster ancient prophecy have water cards similiar to do the ones we made. check it out when you have time. Aquavisor and Water-Hazard are pretty cool. Couple gravity bind and level limit recyclers too. Arachobia 09:22, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Are there any other particular types of cards besides water card you might be interested in building a set aroud? Alternatively, we could make a new water set, a sequel to Aquatic Sanctuary. Arachobia 09:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) yea we could make other cards other than water. I realize that there is lots of other cards being abandon because of the lack or support. Examples are the xyz machine theme, dark magicians. Other than water decks, i want to make cards for themes that lack support meaning not monarch, gladiator, lightsworn, synchros and many others. -one of the reasons i made cards for water is because i have one myself, yea i noe, it has banned cards but it is my favorite deck. -maybe the next booster we could make could contain several themes (not water since there is already Aquatic sanctuary). For themes that were used in the past, but were abandoned. What do you think of that? Not a bad idea. I've never been much of fan of following the normal trend in Yu-Gi-Oh!, as you'd probably see from the decks I normally use (also on TCG player. They're not brilliant, but they're fun). My all time favorite deck used to be my Demise deck, which, of course, died when they limited Advanced Ritual Art. I like the idea of a revival of old tactics set. I think the game itself could certainly use many cards to keep older deck styles alive, because many become abandoned once a new booster comes out. It also compliments my other two sets which use mostly new ideas and have almost no relation to existing cards. We could call the set something to do with time, or the past or reincarnation or something like that and dedicate it to deck builds which aren't used so much today. Arachobia 15:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) -i have an idea. We could make the set 80 cards with 3 or 4 groups of supporting cards. The problem is, what should the groups be and what should the booster's name be. -and two more things, when you have time, can you post this as the structure deck Monsters 21 1x Levia-Dragon Daedalus 3x Warrior of Atlantis 3x Mother Grizzly 1x Abyss Soldier 1x Barricade Protector (see booster) 1x Amphibious Bugroth Mk-3 2x Amphibious Bugroth MK-4 (see booster) 1x Liquid Creature Ihapos (see booster) 1x Thief of the Swamps (see booster) 1x Giga Gagagigo 1x Broken Mirror from the Sand (see booster) 1x Slumbering Leviathan (see booster) 1x Entangling Algae (see booster) 1x Daedalus Invacator (See booster) 1x Provoked Swordfish (see booster) 1x Crystal Seer Magics 12 2x A legendary Ocean 1x Water Gate- The World Ocean (see booster) 1x Pot of Avarice 1x Return of the Ocean (see booster) 1x Level Limit Area B 1x Relentless Cascade (see booster) 2x Salvage 1x Mystical Space Typhoon 1x Shifting of the Water 1x Monster Reborn 1x Umiiruka Traps 7 1x Gravity Bind 1x Torrential Tribute 1x Hidden Under Water (see booster) 2x Waboku 1x Scrap Iron Scarecrow -the second thing is when you think of a name, put it here and make a new forum with that booster's name. When i have time, i'll start a group of supporting cards. I posted Structure Deck:Return of the Ocean. There's a link on my main page, but I'd suggest you put one on your page too, as it was you you made the deck. I used a reworded version of the strategy you posted above this entry somewhere for the strategy part. The deck's practically yours, so you can change anything about it you want Arachobia 11:10, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ty for posting the deck. The description is pretty good.Oooxp 01:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Oooxp